


Favorite Person

by IrumatsuSymphony



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, ahh yes lesbianism, bpd toko, byakuya comphet crush, fp komaru, i actually have bpd dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrumatsuSymphony/pseuds/IrumatsuSymphony
Summary: Toko has borderline personality disorder. Once she realizes Komaru was slowly becoming her favorite person, she starts to distance herself, to Komaru's dismay. Komaru takes it upon herself to confront Toko, in person.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Favorite Person

Byakuya was my first favorite person.

That doesn't mean I simply enjoyed his presence and liked having him around.

Having a favorite person is much more than that. It's having a life or death dependence on someone. It's willingness to throw your own well-being under the bus just to keep that someone in your life. It's the feeling as if you're dying when that someone expresses even the slightest bit of disapproval in you, even when you deserved it.

It's terrifying is what it is. It's desperation for a normal, healthy relationship with someone so you can go about your day and not worry if something might happen to said relationship. It's hell. Complete and utter hell.

Like many things, though, a favorite person can change. Byakuya surely noticed this. He was probably confused, but relieved all the same. But me? I was horrified.

The reason being the one who was becoming my new favorite person. I could see all the signs. My dependence on her was growing stronger with my love for her, so I had to stop it.

This person would be my best friend, Komaru Naegi. Of course, like it always goes, I didn't only love her as a friend. She was completely oblivious to that fact, unsurprisingly. I could flat out tell her I loved her and she would reply with something such as, "Oh, Toko, I love you too! After all, we are the bestest besties to ever bestie!"

Her obliviousness made her even cuter, though, which made me love her more. I wish I didn't love Komaru. I wish she wasn't my favorite person. 

I was going to try to arrange that. I started to ghost Komaru, and turn down all her requests to hang out. It hurt me to do, but it's what's best for both of us. Having a favorite person is already hell as it is, I can't imagine what it's like being one.

Eventually, Komaru had enough of the distancing, I suppose, because she ended up on my doorstep in tears. Though maybe the tears were the rain she decided to walk through. I wasn't sure.

It was raining pretty hard, and she was drenched. She didn't even wear a raincoat or bring an umbrella. I can't just leave her out there. I move to the side to silently invite her in, and she stomps into my house like a child. Water squirts out of her tennis shoes. This girl would really do anything for me, I think to myself as I close the door.

As I start to walk towards my room, Komaru grabs my skirt and tugs me back, making me yelp. "Where do you think you're going? We need to talk?"

I groan and look back at her. "I'm getting you a towel and warm clothes. You're going to get sick if you sit in that damp mess." Komaru lets go of me and I continue on my way to my room to fetch some clothes for her.

As I'm grabbing clothes for Komaru, my mind starts racing with things I could say to explain where I've been. I can't come up with anything, though. Even when I feel like the world is crumbling down upon me, I still hung out with Komaru. I was just going to have to tell her the truth. 

I find my way back to Komaru and hand over the clothes and towel. I cover my eyes to let Komaru change. She just laughs, "You can look if you want, Toko."

Should I? She gave me permission-

No. That's creepy. I can't peek. The fact I even considered it made me feel like a disgusting human. If I could even call myself that. "I'm good," I reply, keeping my hands over my eyes. 

"You don't even want to look at me," Komaru sighs. I can't believe how ridiculous this girl can be. She's naked!

"You d-don't have any clothes on," I point out with a frustrated groan. There's shuffling, then I feel something next to me. My hands are pulled away from my eyes.

"Time to talk." Komaru turns my face towards hers, and I was forced to look into her green eyes. "Why have you been shutting me out? Your last text was a week ago."

It felt like longer for me. More like a month. Every second I spent ignoring Komaru was agonizing. I figured it would be best to just jump right into it. She wouldn't understand anyways, might as well get it over with. 

"I have borderline personality disorder. A part of that is unstable relationships. When we get close to a person, sometimes that person becomes our favorite person. I know it sounds like a good thing, but... i-it isn't. It's scary. I feel like I'm dying when we aren't talking, and I'd rather actually die than have you leave me." I feel tears fall down my cheeks. How long have I been crying? Swiftly, Komaru pulls me into her arms.

"I feel the same way for you," Komaru exclaims as she squeezes me. Of course she didn't understand. She definitely did not feel the same intensity I did, but I wasn't going to say anything. Educating her is a lost cause. I hug back, resting my chin on her shoulder. I loved sitting here like this with her, just being in her arms. Maybe I should delve deeper into my feelings. 

What's to lose? "Komaru?" I break away from the hug, although Komaru doesn't let me get too far. She grabs one of my hands and holds it in both of hers. 

"Yes, Toko?" Komaru tilts her head, with such an innocent look on her face. She was very cute. I thought this about her often. She had adorable quirks I couldn't get enough of. Everything about her was so cute, sometimes even hot...

I push this thought away and focus on the actual situation at hand. "K-K-Komaru, I like you, alright? Not like a friend. I mean that I h-have a crush on you. Okay? Okay..." I look down, not ready for Komaru's look of either shock or disgust. Or both.

Instead of an awkward silence while Komaru grimaced, my face was grabbed and our lips were meeting. It felt amazing. This was my first kiss and it was beautiful. I wrap my arms around Komaru's neck and happily return the kiss. After a few long moments, we finally break the kiss, trying to catch our breaths. "I-I'm assuming this means you like me too?"

"I love you, Toko," Komaru replies with a giggle. "I've loved you for a while. I just figured there was no point saying anything, since you love Byakuya-"

"No," I say quickly, cutting her off. "I don't love Byakuya." It was true. I had convinced myself I was attracted to men since I was a child, but it was all a façade. I thought I liked Byakuya, but truthfully, I didn't. Not like that, anyways. "I like women exclusively. I thought I loved Byakuya, but... I was wrong."

This makes Komaru smile. "Well, then I guess that makes you my girlfriend." She wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me into her lap. I yelp in surprise, then shift around, getting myself situated.

"Heh, guess it does," I confirm, laying against her. We spent the rest of the afternoon snuggling, making more confessions, such as the thoughts we had about each other throughout our years of friendship.

Eventually I had fallen asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at ending chapters im sorry there will be more tho


End file.
